


Beneath His Sheets

by Evax3



Series: The King's Desire [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evax3/pseuds/Evax3
Summary: They do it for the first time, but whatever it is between them, it's way more complicated than just sex.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: The King's Desire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912576
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Beneath His Sheets

The castle is quiet, sleeping, as Robb crosses the covered bridge from the armory to the guest house. Here and there he hears one of the wolves howling, hunting their prey in the nearby woods. That and the sound of the cold winds rushing through the trees of the Godswood, standing behind the building he is now about to enter.

But when he reaches his aim, Robb hesitates. Raises his hand, once, twice, a third time before he can finally overcome himself to knock. A lump in his throat, which he tries to push away with a clearing throat.

When the door opens, Theon looks at him surprised. Still smiling though. Always smiling. “Stark? Didn't expect you.”

If he's still bitter, he does not let it show, but when does he ever? Black hair shining wet, curled slightly, as if he had just taken a bath. 

_He looks so handsome_ , Robb thinks, with his lean frame and dark skin. Only too aware of what the ladies might see in him. But telling Theon is not the reason why he's here, nor the words that leave his mouth instead.

“I came to apologize. For … I mean. And to thank you.”

“Oh,” Theon says, then smirks and opens the door a little further to grant him entrance.

Robb nods with gratitude and steps inside.

There is a big fire crackling in the corner, which makes the room seem almost hot compared to the cold night lurking outside the windows. With his fingers already sweating from tension, Robb takes off his fur coat and places it over the back of the chair on which he takes a seat.

“You want some?” Theon asks, as he pours himself a cup of wine, holding out another for Robb, who takes it gladly.

“Thank you.” May this ease his nerves.

For a few moments, they drink in silence. Watch the countless stars outside the diamond-shaped windowpanes. And Robb allows himself to enjoy this peace, even if it's false and won't last long. Too much has happened today, shown him what life has planned for them. The turkey on the table is just a little reminder.

“I'll do it tomorrow,” he says then, “call the banners, as you suggested. Which means …”

“We'll go to war, I know.”

Theon's smile gets thinner as his look meets Robb's. He lingers there briefly but then averts his eyes, cuts off another piece of meat, bites off and licks the juice off his fingers in an almost filthy way. A sight that makes Robb's throat go dry. He reaches for his wine and looks back outside.

Somewhere down south his father sits in his cell, mayhaps fearing for all their lives like he does, mayhaps looking at the same stars, the same night sky.

“How's Bran?” Theon asks then, tearing him from his thoughts.

“Better than expected,” he answers, “scared though, of course he is. With everything that's going on, and now that we're leaving him too. I just wish mother was here... Gods, he's still a little boy, and now he's supposed to be a lord.” Robb rubs his eyes with a deep sigh.

“So are you,” Theon grins and he looks back up.

“I am not. I'm a man grown now.” _If not before then at least since today_.

Theon pierces through him with his gaze, his black eyes deep and unfathomable. The smile remains on his lips as he takes another sip.

“He was your first, wasn't he?”

Robb nods again. Still remembers how his sword had struck the man's face. The crunching sound and the spray of bright blood. He had not even thought about it, had only reacted. It was what Rodrik had prepared them for all their lives and yet it still scares him how easy it had been, how natural it had come to him to take another man's life.

“The first is always the hardest,” Theon adds with a chuckle, takes the rest of his wine with one gulp, and pours himself another glass.

“I just thought there would be more _firsts_ before I go south, heading a rebellion against the crown.”

He tries to disguise it as a joke, to focus on the war ahead. But he knows Theon sees through it, which he always does. But isn't that exactly why he's here? No apologies, no wish for easy conversations. No, it was curiosity and desire which finally actuated Robb to make his decision and leave his chambers.

The near death the last blow to make him try what he's been craving for far too long.

“You can accompany me if you want?” Theon suggests, as always. “I was just about to head out, pay a visit to Wintertown. Before you knocked on my door though.”

“You know I can't.”

“Even now?”

“Never.”

Robb can't retell the countless times they've had this conversation before. And there were several ones when he'd almost given in and agreed to join Theon. _Just to make sure_. But the thought of Jon, the fear of fathering his own bastard, it has always made him stay behind.

“Seriously, Snow never had such a bad life, even if he always made it look that way. There are others who have it far worse.”

“I know,” Robb replies. _But still_ …

“And there are other _ways_ a man can be with a woman without taking the risk to get her with child.”

“I _know_ ,” he answers, this time with a strong voice. And trembling he takes his hands from the table and closes them into a fist on his lap. Cause he has no interest in sleeping with some unknown tavern wrench, that's not why he's here.

“Or a man can be with a man, if he wants to make sure.”

Robb looks up again and meets Theon's smile. Though it is the gleam in his eyes which shows that this is more than just a simple observation.

–

Somehow, he knew that this night would be the night for Robb just can't take it anymore. Still he's nervous, because there's this tiny chance he's got it all wrong. It doesn't seem like so, after what Robb hinted at, the way he's looking at him now. But still...

“Do you?” he asks him then, already feeling his heartbeat increasing.

“Do what?”

“Want to make sure?”

Because Theon wants to, but in a very different way.

He wants to make sure he's not imagining all this. The looks, the slight touching. Robb's eyes telling him, _I shouldn't want this and yet I do_. He is so full of honor and duty that it might leak out of his ears any second. And Theon feels so sorry for him, truly he does, feels this for most of these green landers. Condemned to a boring meagre life by this restriction. Because a stupid restriction and nothing else it is.

He taps Robb against his leg under the table with the tip of his boot. “That's why you're here, aren't you?”

He needs him to say it, at least _once_. Because they've been dancing around each other for so long, he hardly knows a life where they didn't.

Robb's sitting in front of him, eyes down, hands in his lap as if he'd just been caught in a prank and now ready to receive his punishment. Lingers so before he overcomes himself to meet his gaze. And when he does, his eyes are the purest shade of blue. Just so blue and so intense that Theon is in danger of drowning in them.

“I want to know what it's like,” Robb admits softly. A whisper that could easily be overheard, yet so loud in Theon's ears.

“And you want me to show you?”

He gets a nod in return. And feels his cock twitch.

Never in his life was he so excited by the mere thought of sex. The possibility. The thought of touching someone else, of being touched. He had done it dozens of times before, but it never felt like this. Most likely because Robb isn't just someone. Because Robb is his brother in everything but blood. The only one around who really cares about him.

It's about time to return the favor.

So slowly he gets up, takes a step back and pushes the chair to the table.

“What are you doing?”

Theon smirks, “it's better to do it without clothes.” Because it really is, and besides, he wants to see him. But he wants Robb to see _him_ first.

Bit by bit he opens the cords of his blouse, loosens them, one by one, until his collar is widened enough, for he can reach behind himself and pull it over his head. And notices to his delight how Robb's eyes have darkened. How they absorb every part of his body, just as he has done countless times before. Always just in secret, for fear Theon would catch him.

But of course, he always noticed.

“Your turn,” he says. Feels his heartbeat quicken some more as Robb stands up without breaking their gaze.

He takes his time, just like him. And even if Theon has done the same, he now feels his patience being put to the test. Suppressing the urge to tear the leather from Robb's body and jump right on him.

“I wouldn't have taken you for a tease,” he says with a slight chuckle, a joke so much easier on his lips when he feels this restless.

“I learned from the best, didn't I?”

Drowned god, he's about to die just by watching Robb's strong hands loosen theses damn laces.

“What then?”

Well … _then I'll fuck you_ , he's about to say. 

And the sheer thought of how he might sound, with Theon between his legs, in his sheets, sweating. It makes his cock fill with blood. Makes him reach down and give it a squeeze. And another one, because he just can't help himself, because it feels so hot being watched like this.

Robb exhales a quiet gasp, as he's finished opening his leather jerkin, which lands on the ground next to Theon's blouse. His chest covered with a light red fluff, broad shoulders and hard muscles. He then takes a step forward and without permission replaces Theon's hand with his own.

Obviously, he has put his doubts behind him. And obviously, they're done with the teasing.

–

Robb feels him, feels him hard against his palm.

He never touched another cock but his own. And that alone makes his vision blur and his heart combust. With no girl, fumbling around in the shadow of the castle, because nothing more had ever happened, it has ever been like this.

Perhaps Theon notices how nervous he is, how excited. Or perhaps he is too distracted by the touch of Robb's hand.

“What then?” he asks again, moves even closer, for Theon can sense his breath on his cheek.

And gods, how many times has he been the one to watch _this_ from afar? A kitchen maid or some other lady on Theon's lap, by his side, in front of him or behind. The recipient of such a promising whisper. And the answer always a snicker, a blush. But not this time.

This time it's a moan. And it's coming from Theon's very own lips.

–

 _Drowned fuck_ , the way he looks at him. Theon wants to avert his gaze simply because it's already too much. And yet he can't, as if those eyes had caught him with a spell. Trapped him with no chance to escape.

And he knows that expression. It's the same one Robb wears when they're out training in the courtyard. When their muscles ache and their skin is covered in sweat and Theon asks, _do you want another round?_ And Robb always wants it. Because Robb never backs away from a challenge, the stubborn fool that he is.

“Theon?” he demands and strengthens his hold. “Tell me what then?”

“Not much, if you keep going like that,” Theon breaths.

And he knows this is not the right answer, of course he knows it. What happens then? Though what _should_ happen then?

Usually he would take his clothes off. But, usually, there would be some naked whore lying on the bed already, waiting for him to take her and the coins in his pocket would make sure that she likes it.

But here, there are no coins and Robb is no whore. Robb is a man as much as he can be, with his smell, his beard. With a strength and a grip that matches his own.

“Tell me,” he urges him, his voice almost desperate and Theon moans again, thinking of all the things he could be claiming from him right now.

About telling him to get on the bed and spread his legs. To get on his knees for he could put his cock in Robb's mouth, making him wet. Or that it must be the other way around, for Theon would have to take him, to suck him so hard till he feels his head hitting the back of his throat.

He's fantasized about this for so long, and now he can't get out a single word. Gives an almost painful jerk in Robb's palm, exhales sharply and knows he has to act fast or this might be over too soon.

A bit funny as just a few hours ago he was so greedy to tell Robb about his last time with Kyra and Bessa. How he'd taken them both, after each other and then together again. How now he doesn't even remember what their faces look like. Almost embarrassed because he's so lost from no more than a little touching and grinding.

“Go to the bed,” he finally pants, “but ... but take off your breeches first.”

–

When Robb backs away, lets go of Theon and does as he's told, his legs feel like they won't carry him much longer. He staggers a bit as he reaches for his boots. Thinks about how anyone might do this without making a complete fool of themselves? Theon, probably. He makes everything he does look easy and graceful.

But luckily, he doesn't see him. Instead he goes straight to the trunk besides his bed and starts looking for something. Something Robb doesn't know what it is.

When he finds it, small enough to hide it in the palm of his hand, Robb is done with his task. Stands before him like the gods have made him. And he knows that he is flushed, the burning heat in his face, on his ears as hard to ignore as the pulsing of his erected cock between his legs.

Theon takes him in, every inch, his eyes stick to him and his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows hard. Just nods to the bed, apparently incapable to form any words.

Where a slight grin appears on Robb's face, because when does it ever happen that something has left Theon speechless? He takes his time, savors the moment. Wishes Theon would only pay attention to his exposed backside and not to his hands. Which he clenches into a fist to keep them from shaking.

Then he lies down. The furs are soft on his skin, the single hairs almost tickle him as he makes himself comfortable. Tries to. For never before in his life has he been so unrest, so excited. The sheets beneath a nice contrast to his overheated skin. He closes his eyes and focuses on that. Why he flinches when Theon's warm hand touches his leg.

He's bent over him, however that happened. Looking down at him from hungry dark eyes, and then exuding a slight chuckle as he strokes the back of his thigh once more.

Robb frowns, “something funny?”

“Nothing,” Theon replies and keeps up his strokes.

“I bet you don't laugh at all your ladies when they're lying in front of you like this.”

He bites his cheek and tries to pull his leg away, but then hisses when Theon tightens his grip, fingers digging into his flesh. He holds him in place, forces him to meet his eyes. To see the smile is still on his lips, and the hunger in his gaze is even stronger.

“I wouldn't,” he says softly and moves even closer, “but you are no lady, I just realized again.”

“Just?”

“Just,” Theon confirms. His hand continues to move up his leg, as does the rest of his body, hovering above Robb, the other hand right next to his head. And their lips are so close that Robb wonders if it's appropriate to kiss him. If that's something they can do. Or if this has no place in here.

But then Theon pushes his hips forward, his cock, still trapped in his dark breeches, brushes against Robb's balls, and there he stops thinking. Because now _this_ is really happening.

“I'll show you first … how to do it, all right?”

He draws a sharp breath, bites his lip but nods. Because he wants it. He really does, even if not yet knowing exactly what _it_ is.

–

Robb is a trembling mess. And tense, way too tense to make this work. His muscles clench as Theon withdraws, just to pour some of the oil he took from his trunk over his finger.

Almost careful he reaches down, pressing against Robb's hole.

“Does it have to be like this?” he asks, as Theon starts to rub him in little circles. As he pushes slightly against the puckered skin.

“It'll be good, trust me.”

Though not when he's stiff like this. Not without hurting him.

“Relax,” Theon whispers. He leans forward, their chests pressed against each other. And then he kisses him, not on the mouth, because that wouldn't be something Robb would want, would it? But on his neck, the place under his ear where the nerves are sensitive.

Nips at the skin, sucks it almost gently, and is rewarded with a deep groan. So, he does it again. Licks and sucks, until Robb's thigh hangs slack in his arm and his ass is no longer denying him entrance. Then he tries again, back on teasing his hole with light pressure before he pushes in.

And there Robb goes silent.

“You're good?” Theon asks, lips still resting against his neck, but a little nervous. Because what if he's not? “Want me to stop?” _Please say no._

“No, just … strange.”

 _Thank gods_. So, little relieved Theon gets back to work. Moves deeper, in search of the spot that makes him _really_ feel good. Makes him melt. He knows it will. Still tormenting his neck while he does so.

With his finger inside him up to the third knuckle he feels around, curves it up, pretty sure that's how he's about to find it. Even if he's never tried it on anyone in this position. This close. With their hard cocks throbbing between them.

When he finally gets there, everything changes.

“Oh gods, oh … _oh_ _fuck_ , _yes_ ,” Robb moans, his voice a choked whisper. Such a lovely sound.

 _There you go_ , Theon thinks, as he increases the pressure. 

And all of Robb's body tells him he does it right. He sees a flush risen in his cheeks, his brow drawn together when he moves back to look at him. His thighs quiver as Robb slightly lifts his hips. Just to bear down on Theon's finger. It's enough to make his own dick grow impossibly hard.

Because drowned god … _he likes it. He likes a finger up his ass._ Theon could just come from that one thought. Though it's only the beginning. Hopefully.

“ _More_...” Robb begs, and he gladly gives it to him. Crooks and twists, rubs him faster, harder. As his arousal surrounds them like a thick mist, pulsing in the air.

“Theon, _please_ … I need …”

Robb growls as he pushes against him. Having locked him out just a moment ago, he now almost pulls him inside. Clenching around him. Fucking himself on his finger, while Theon is rubbing back and forth inside his slick hole. And it's the hottest thing he has ever seen in his whole life. 

Why have they waited so _fucking_ long?

–

He's destroying him, bringing to life nerve endings he didn't even know existed. And he feels so warm, _hot_ inside, just there were Theon keeps touching him. And his hole clenches around him, contracts, without him being able to control it.

Then he cries out, as Theon leaves him. Forces his eyes open at that. Sees him like it's the very first time.

He looks as desperate as Robb feels. 

Black hair a mess, sweat glistening on his brow. With the danger of tearing them apart, Theon pushes his breeches down. And his cock springs free, red and dripping and obscene. And so fucking hot, Robb's mouth fills with saliva. Because he wants to taste him. Wants to feel him against his tongue.

But then Theon's back on him, no longer above, but besides. Grabs his leg, throws it over his hip so he has good access and thrusts two oily fingers right into him with one fluid motion. At which Robb gives a filthy moan. Just has to. And digs his nails in Theon's arm to force him in more.

“ _Shit_ ,” Theon hisses, picking up a fast pace. And they both groan again.

Because they're close. At least Robb is. And even if he had planned otherwise. Even if he thought they were going to do something different. This night, it's not very likely. He's just too close to come undone. Just too desperate for his _fucking_ release.

He loosens his grip on Theon's arm and reaches down to close his fist around their cocks. It fits perfect and Theon twitches against him, moans loudly and pushes his fingers in deeper. Needy. _Eagerly_. Robb gasps as he tries to spread his legs wider, hooking one up on Theon's back.

“ _Harder_. More … please _more_ ,” he begs, his whole body trembling. Pleasure radiating out to his extremities. His hand moves quick and smooth from the way they're both leaking. He's almost there. Just … just a little. “Oh … oh _yes_ , hnnng … _fuck_.”

“Robb,” Theon chokes, “we need to stop, or …”

“No.” He tightens his grip. “No, please … please, don't stop.”

All his muscles contract and release at an uncontrollable rhythm. More than pleasing. More than anything he's ever felt before. So intense that it is almost unbearable. Sharp and raw and sensitive and …

“Fuck me.”

“Huh?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Theon gasps, still drilling into him with his fingers, his own hand stroking their throbbing cocks with an erratic pace. His grip hardening, driven by Theon's words.

“Gods … I'm so _close_. Theon, I _can't_. I …”

“Robb, _please_.”

That's all it takes.

“Oh … _oh_ _fuck_!”

He feels it in his cock, feels it making its way all the way to his toes, his tongue, into his very heartbeat. And then he cries out as his orgasm rushes up on him. Sending him into rapture.

–

His body is on fire. Burning from his touch. Burning from the way Robb's milking them while his come spurts from his cock all over his fist and their stomachs. As he keeps shooting. And crying and stroking them. With that look on his face of pure bliss. It's all too much.

So, Theon gives in.

Pushes hard into Robb's hand.

And lets go as well.

After that, after their high has faded, they stay there with their eyes closed, trying to get their breaths back. And Theon's pulse is still racing, so sure Robb's must be as well.

Slowly he brings his hand back to himself. His heart making a little jump at the short whine Robb emits. But then Theon turns on his back, or he tries to because it is not as easy as thought, as his breeches are still hanging in his knees. When he manages, he sighs deeply and opens his eyes.

Then as so often after, doubt is not far away.

Which is why he doesn't dare look at Robb. Not daring to ask if he's fine. Not yet. Not until he can think clearly. Not until he knows exactly what that was. What that was besides _mind-blowing_. What it is about this feeling chasing through his body, being far more than just post-orgasmic bliss.

Robb beats him to it. “Don't do it.”

“Sorry?”

“Whatever it is you're thinking or about to say, don't. It'll kill the mood, I'm sure.”

Theon can't help but grin, so he _does_ turn back on his side, props himself on his elbow and watches him. “And what mood would that be?”

Though it's pretty obvious. Robb looks more wrecked than after a whole day of sword training. His gaze unfocused, red curls sticking out from his head in all directions, wet from sweat. And then Theon spots a red bruise on his neck, just there were he kissed him, where he sucked him. It is round and red, slightly blue where the veins under the skin have been torn. A slight imprint of teeth where Theon bit him. 

A mark. He's not sure what to make of it, still his stomach flutters excitedly.

When Robb recognizes where his gaze is directed, he himself slowly guides a hand to the spot. The other hand, not the one still covered with their release. Then Robb grins, lopsided and still a bit lazy, “and here I thought a kraken has no teeth.”

“Well,” Theon snorts and returns his smirk, “maybe I spent too long living with wolves.”

And Robb watches him with his eyes so so blue and his gaze so soft, because of course he gets maudlin after sex, he wouldn't be Robb if he doesn't. For which Theon knows exactly that his next words will be much too sentimental.

“I'm glad you did. I know it's not fair and I shouldn't say something like this, but still,” he smiles, “still I'm grateful you're here with me in all this.”

And Robb's right, he shouldn't say things like that. And Theon shouldn't feel that way too, feel like his heart is about to combust. But grateful he is just as well. Grateful and mayhaps a bit confused.

**Author's Note:**

> There is much more planned for this series, be sure. And comments and kudos are balm for a writer's soul so please let me know your thoughts. ♥️


End file.
